


When Worlds Collide

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS, Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: This is a multi-over, Tony DiNozzo , Sam Winchester, and Dean Winchester all arrive in New York, at the same time.  And it causes Neal Caffrey great anxiety.  Enjoy the laughs and the surprises.





	When Worlds Collide

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

AN: This is going to be a truly ambitious project on my part. This is a crossover times 3. I am going to combine NCIS, White Collar, and Supernatural. I will be using elements from my established series to help me along. "The Cop and The Con", and "The 'Under' Series" are their names. If you read something and are really scratching your head over it, it most likely comes from those series. I also used the part about how Tony, Sam, and Dean met from "They're Like Buffy—On Steroids," my NCIS/SPN crossover.

Thanks you to ncismom for her excellent beta skills. All mistakes are mine.

 

Things were coming together at the worst possible time. Tony was supposed to be coming for a visit this weekend and the Winchesters were in town looking for something cursed; the kicker was, they didn't know, exactly, what it looked like. So, of course, it was taking them longer to find it. Plus, Neal was working long hours on a case with the bureau.

Neal couldn't help himself. He kept playing the scenario of Tony, Dean and Sam meeting and, in every single one of his versions, it turned out bad. Neal knew Tony would have no problem putting his friends in jail.

Neal was anxious, and it had nothing to with their current case. Peter couldn't help but notice.

"Neal…what…what is it?" Peter asked.

Neal started to shake his head, but then he decided to tell Peter everything. "Tony's on his way; he's coming for the weekend. He…he didn't call to tell me first, and I…I kind of already have house guests."

Peter nodded. He had an understanding with Neal and with the Winchesters. Agent Burke would not go looking for the Winchesters; however, if they crossed his path, all bets were off.

Neal knew Tony and Peter were very much alike in their approach to their job. Peter was lenient only because of the help Sam and Dean had given him and El. Neal also knew that if Peter was completely honest with himself, he was lenient because he liked Sam and Dean. He knew that they were not cold-blooded killers. Neal was aware that was something that Peter would never admit to him.

Neal had not had the opportunity to see Tony in action, not as he had with Peter. But Neal knew Tony would be fair. Tony had been a good cop, detective, and then, finally, a federal agent. He had moved up in his occupation and Neal knew that that was, in large part, due to the fact that Tony was incurably honest and incredibly well suited for his job.

"When is Tony due to arrive?" Peter asked. He enjoyed the agent's visits and was thrilled to hear that Tony was in town. He would have to call El so that she could invite him over for a visit.

"…sometime this afternoon. June is going to call when he gets there," Neal stated.

"And your guests won't be gone by then?"

"I don't think they are even close to whatever it is they're looking for." Neal mused. "They were up late last night doing research."

"What are they looking for?" Peter wanted to know.

"A coin."

"A cursed coin?" Peter mused.

"Kind of…it grants wishes , but then the wishes go south. People get too much of a good thing, I guess." Neal explained.

Peter chuckled. "Too much of a good thing…? How is that a bad thing?"

Neal shrugged. "No idea. But, apparently it is. That's how their last enchanted coin case worked. Who knows with this one?"

"Who pays them for this?"

"Nobody."

"Then how do they have the money to go all over the country 'helping people'?" Peter asked.

"Dean is an excellent pool player and Sam has a poker face." Neal offered.

"They're not that good."

Neal chuckled. "They are very enterprising young men, Agent Burke."

Peter nodded. "I'm sure that they are, Neal. I'm very sure that they are." He paused for a moment. "But, back to Tony. Just tell him to stay at a hotel this visit."

"He'd want to know why." Neal countered.

Peter thought for a second. "Tell him…." He thought some more, still nothing.

"Ha, not easy is it? He's an investigator, Peter. He knows me. He'll know I'm trying to hide something."

Peter looked at Neal for a moment. "And he's not going to notice how nervous you are right now?"

Neal agreed. "I get it, Peter. I just wish he would have called first. I would have told him that this was a bad weekend. I'm just…I'm going to be working all weekend. Sam and Dean are going to be in and out, and Tony will be there by himself."

"Well, that's the easy part. Bring him along on the investigation. I'm sure Director Vance will let us borrow him for a day or two. El will want to have him over for supper. That'll keep him occupied." Peter suggested.

"Yeah, thanks, Peter." Neal answered. "You'd do that?"

"I like Tony. So do Diana and Jones, I think even Hughes likes him."

Neal knew that Hughes liked Tony. He knew that Reese had pulled Tony aside on a number of occasions when Tony had been visiting. Reese had regaled him with stories from his short stint with NIS, as NCIS was called back in the day.

Reese, of course, didn't know about Sam and Dean. He would have not tolerated his agents in any sort of relationship with known criminals, like the one Peter had with the Winchesters. He would deplore agents and criminals consorting in any way that was not regulated and monitored by the agency.

 

NCIS/WC/SPN NCIS/WC/SPN NCIS/WC/SPN NCIS/WC/SPN

 

Tony arrived in town at 7 p.m. He took a cab from the airport and arrived at June's place just as Neal was getting home from work.

"Tony, man I wish you would have called. It…it's been a long week." Neal informed him. "We're still working a case and probably will be all weekend. Peter did say you could tag along, if you want to, that is."

"That would be great." Tony said, enthusiastically. He loved watching Neal at work and he knew that Neal and Peter made a great team. However, he noticed something else. Neal seemed nervous. Neal kept looking around as if he expected somebody. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Neal stated.

"You, a first-rate conman… nervous. Oh, it's something." Tony observed.

"Look Tony…."

"You never act like this when I come around. You're hiding something."

Neal didn't know what to say he just knew that he had to come up with something. "It's the case, Tony. We're getting close to the end of it here. It's been a long couple month's work. If things go south now…."

Tony nodded, he definitely understood that. You had to be in it and on your game at all times. Tony knew that whatever was bothering Neal had nothing to do with the case he was working on. He and Neal both thrived on the action and the danger. They got a charge, kind of like, Tony imagined, the high one gets from illicit drugs. No, their work energized them, challenged their intellect and their skill, but it didn't make them nervous.

Tony nodded as he walked around the living room of the conman's place. Tony then went out onto the balcony. He noticed a couple of beer bottles on a patio table, along with a wine glass. Neal occasionally drank a beer. Peter drank beer, but he probably brought his own, knowing the con didn't routinely stock it. Tony considered that Women usually drank wine on dates and his friend had an excellent palate and therefore, an excellent wine selection. He could not see Neal inviting a date over and offering them beer, and, most definitely, not two beers. That was the mystery. Who were the two beer drinkers and did they have anything to do with the way Neal was acting?

TBC

 

 

 

Chapter 2

 

"They're back, Boss." Jones said as he laid a file on Peter's desk.

Peter nodded. He didn't need to be told who the 'they' were.

It was 9:30 p.m. on Saturday morning and this was the last thing Peter needed right now. He already knew the Winchesters were in town. He hoped, for once, that the rest of the FBI wouldn't find out, but that was not to be.

Now, Peter had Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo staring at him with a bemused, curious expression on his face. "Who are they?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester…" Peter replied. He decided to go ahead and tell Tony. The last thing he needed was for Tony to think he was hiding something. He had enough problems with Sam and Dean just being in town. "They've been known to seek and destroy a priceless masterpiece or two." He explained, stating White Collar's interest in the duo.

Tony hoped his worry didn't show. "They get into the city a lot, huh?"

Peter sneaked a look at Neal. "More than I'd like, yes."

Neal could feel the tension on the room and if he had not been mistaken he noticed the concern on Tony's face when Peter had mentioned the Winchesters. But he had to have been mistaken. He just needed more coffee,-that was it, more coffee. Neal excused both he and Tony and they both headed across the street to the coffee shop.

Neal had asked June to tell Sam and Dean about Neal's fed visitor. All Neal wanted June to say was that the visitor was in law enforcement. Sam and Dean agreed to avoid contact, offering to go to a hotel, but June wouldn't let them leave. She said she would just have their guest take a bedroom in the front of the house on the second floor. Sam and Dean had already taken two bedrooms at the back, near the back staircase. That would mean that they could avoid all contact. And Sam and Dean would still be able to come and go as they pleased.

Tony asked. He and Neal had returned about 20 minutes later, coffee cups in hand. "Another case?"

"Yes…but not for White Collar." Peter answered. He didn't like being vague with fellow agents but he didn't have options here. He was in too deep. Peter even having an idea of where the Winchesters were and not acting on it was enough to get him fired. His career would be over. He had to be very careful.

Tony continued to press for information. He wanted to know what the boys were working on. If it got Sam and Dean out of town faster, that was all the better. He didn't want his friends caught. He had come to like the Winchesters and he had come to appreciate and respect what they did. They had saved him a few times over the years, and Tony felt now he could return the favor.

"New charges to add to the list?" Tony asked. He was well acquainted with the Winchester file, as was most, if not all federal agents. Tony had heard that they had even dedicated a week to studying the Winchesters at Quantico. The thought of new, rookie agents, with everything to prove after the boys, made Tony very, very nervous.

Peter shook his head. "No, just word on the street." Neal glanced at Peter, unnoticed by Tony.

Neal sighed. He had to ask, although he was pretty sure he didn't want to know the answer. "Are you working a case, Tony? Are you looking for the Winchesters?"

Tony shook his head. He was getting some weird vibes here from Peter and Neal. Tony played it off. He smiled and shook his head. "They've always fascinated me, that's all."

Glancing at each other, Peter and Neal both breathed sighs of relief.

Tony caught the looks; he didn't understand what was happening here. He couldn't help but think that it had to do with the beer bottles he had seen at Neal's place.

Peter took the opportunity to hand Tony a file on their current case. "This is what we're working on, Tony." Peter said as Tony perused the file while he talked about the case and Neal's role in it. Tony pushed his thoughts of the Winchesters aside. He was eager to watch Neal in action delete again.

The rest of the day went quickly. Even so, thoughts of Sam and Dean returned. The way Neal and Peter were acting in the office, and those two beer bottles, it was connected; Tony just was not sure how.

El had invited Tony and Neal over for supper on Saturday night. Tony stared in the mirror. He got ready as he watched Neal move around the apartment. It was obvious that Neal was still nervous.

"Does June have rats?" Tony asked.

"This is New York, Tony. Everybody has rats." Neal said as he continued to straighten up the place. "They say rats outnumber people about 50 to 1."

Tony turned and looked at Neal. "I heard noises last night."

"It's an old house." Neal explained.

"It's not that old." Tony pointed out

"June has other guests." Neal stated as he and Tony left his apartment and started down the stairs. Tony paused on the landing to the second floor looking towards his room. He then continued down the stairs.

"I haven't seen anybody else, Neal. Why haven't I met them?" Tony wanted to know.

"Look, I don't know why you haven't met them, Perry Mason." Neal answered.

Tony smiled and nodded. He got the hint. He would lay off the 'detecting' for the evening.— at least while they were at the Burkes.

 

TBC

 

 

 

Chapter 3

AN: The info from this chapter comes almost entirely from my series/stories: The Cop and The Con, The Under Series, and They're Like Buffy-On Steroids.

 

Sam and Dean hurried upstairs to see Neal. The Winchesters were having trouble finding their object. They wanted to let Neal know that they would be in town just a little longer than planned. Sam and Dean made it up the back stairs and into Neal's kitchen. The boys heard music, guitar playing and singing.

"So, this is what NCIS agents do in their off time?" Dean asked as he and Sam walked out onto Neal's veranda.

Sam smiled. "Agent DiNozzo."

Neal's stomach knotted as he stood up, ready to try to prevent a confrontation. He looked at all three of them, terrified of what would happen.

"Sam and Dean Winchester…" Tony said, standing. He looked at the boys. "So, you're June's 'other guests.'"

"It would seem so." Sam replied.

Sam embraced his friend. "Good to see you, Tony."

"You too, Sam." Tony replied, returning the hug.

"Dean." The agent greeted, hugging the elder Winchester. "I assume you're working."

Both Sam and Dean nodded as Dean stepped back from Tony.

Meanwhile, Neal was completely confused. He took turns looking at each of them. He had imagined a few scenarios, but this was not one of them. He would never have imagined this.

Tony saw the confusion on Neal's face. He smiled at his friend. "I had to know if Peter had the Winchesters on his radar. I had to know why White Collar was looking into them and how close they were."

"Why? What? I don't get it." Neal said, still not understanding the relationship.

"Sam and Dean have saved my bacon a few times." Tony explained as they all took seats on Neal's veranda.

Neal looked at them all, very puzzled.

"There was the demon in Baltimore, the witch in Anacostia." Dean spouted.

"Plus a few more." Tony admitted.

"You don't…?" Neal looked at Tony and stopped himself. He almost said 'believe that stuff', but he stopped. Neal was not convinced. True, he had had a few things happen. But, he thought they could be explained.

Both Sam and Dean smiled at Neal. "He's not a believer." Dean informed Tony.

"I know, Neal. It's crazy. It's freaky, but it's true. If I tell you what happened to me, you'll think I've lost it, but I'll risk it." Tony paused. "I met Sam and Dean in Baltimore, Maryland, in a bar. I was off duty for the day and decided to get a drink after work. The two of them looked way too young to be drinking, so I went over and checked their IDs. They had fake ones, but they were excellently done. I let them go, at the time. I didn't know the IDs were fake. I didn't look at them as closely as I should have." Tony sighed. "Then a few weeks later I caught up with them again. I saw their IDs by mistake. Only they were different IDs. I decided, right then, I needed to keep an eye on them. Usually only criminals have or need multiple fake IDs. Then I started taking an interest in who these guys really were. The next time we saw each other they fled and I chased them." Tony put his hand to his neck. "That's where the demon came in."

"Demon?" Neal said, not believing what he was hearing.

Tony looked the conman in the eye. "Her name was Lilith, and she had me by the neck, pressed up against the wall. She had like…superhuman strength. She was…I'll spare you the gory details and not describe her. But it was…she was hideous. It was the most shocking, repugnant thing I've ever experienced, and I had nightmares for months afterwards." Tony had decided not to tell Neal about Lilith walking around in an expired meat suit. A meat suit which, just happened to have half the back of its head missing. He then continued. "She was…she was going to kill me. She wanted a gun, a colt that Sam and Dean had. She wanted it, and she said she would kill me if she didn't get it."

"Tony? Guys?" Neal, again, was shocked by what he was hearing.

"I'll explain it." Tony said. "Then, suddenly, she was willing to make a deal. She said she would not be able to fight them at the moment. I guess I blacked out after that. She had the blackest eyes. Not even eyes, just black voids. That's the last thing I remember." Tony said, shivering involuntarily. "Then Sam and Dean kidnapped me and took me to their hotel room. So, technically they saved my life twice that night. The first with Lilith, the second time when they didn't leave me in that back alley, unconscious."

Dean grinned. "Tony woke up to us arguing about what we were going to do about him. I mean we'd never kidnapped a police detective before. That was a new one, even for us."

"I didn't' believe it either, Tony, trust me." Tony touched his neck again.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Neal asked.

Tony nodded. "I'll explain that, too. I threatened the both of them; told them they were crazier than hell and told them I was getting out of dodge. I then told them to conclude their business and to get out of my precinct, ASAP. Dean just looked at me and told me to go look in the bathroom mirror."

"What…?" Neal started.

"At first, I looked at Dean like he was crazy, and then I went and looked in the mirror. There were marks on my neck, Neal. I could see the hand print, five fingers." Tony paused. "That…that changed my mind, right then. I thought that it had all been my imagination. I thought that these two were…I don't know, Neal. But that was when I believed it. And the black eyes, I've seen black eyes before. But these eyes had no white in them, whatsoever. They were just black voids."

Neal looked at his friends, unsure what to think. Tony had surprised him. The conman had been amazed that the NCIS Agent even knew Sam and Dean and now this…. Neal had a very hard time believing Tony actually believed this stuff.

Neal sighed. He looked at the agent, trying to decide if Tony was being honest with him, if he actually believed what it was he was saying. "You'd been drinking…."

Tony shook his head. "There's not enough alcohol in the world, Neal."

The agent looked at Sam and Dean and then back at Neal. "I get it, Neal. I really do. It's a lot to take in."

"What did you mean about not describing her?" Neal asked.

"She was…." Tony began.

"Actually, Neal, you really don't want to know." Dean interrupted. "It's not so much what she looked like as what she did."

Neal studied the look on Dean's face and decided to change the subject. "There was a ghost in Anacostia, Virginia?"

Tony nodded. "It was just about 3 years ago. NCIS had gotten a call that there was a body in this old house. It turned out that McGee has a fascination with ghosts. He had read the history on the house and then when we got there, he recognized it. He started telling us the story. We searched the house and Tim and I ended up down in the basement. We heard a women screaming. We were in the basement alone, Neal. It was obvious no one had lived in the house for years. I knew we weren't alone and I knew I couldn't hold them off for long. I just…."

"What do you mean, hold them off?" Neal inquired.

Tony gazed at Sam. "Sam and Dean taught me a few 'tools' of their trade."

Neal eyed Tony. He still was not sure what exactly Tony meant.

"I called Sam and Dean and then I just hoped to hell, that they would get there in time." Tony replied. "By the time they got there I was…I was in bad shape. But…But, I made it out."

"That's just…." Neal couldn't find the words to express his disbelief.

"It sounds crazy, I know…we know." Dean insisted. "You know part of what we do, Neal. But…but that's the rest, chasing down monsters, saving people."

"They taught me how to use holy water and salt." Tony added.

Neal shook his head. "I'm really not getting the connection."

"I can't imagine that Peter knows…." Tony started.

"Peter knows. He knows about Sam and Dean. They've helped him and El out." Neal admitted. Neal looked at Sam and Dean. "Peter likes you guys. He would never admit it. And he is grateful; Peter's still the biggest skeptic in the world, but he is grateful."

"Peter? Really? He needed Sam's and Dean's help?" Tony asked, unbelieving.

"Peter brought El a necklace for their anniversary. It had a big pretty stone. El put it on her nightstand when she went to bed that night. The next morning Peter found it lying on the living room floor. It had traveled downstairs overnight. Peter said Satch had taken it, even though Satchemo doesn't mess with their stuff. He just carries his toys around. El was somewhat open to what happened. Peter, as I said, blamed Satchemo." Neal explained.

"We ended up exorcising a low-level demon." Sam concluded. "He didn't give us too much trouble."

"What happened to the necklace, the stone?" Tony asked.

"El kept it." Neal answered. "She wears it. She found the whole…curse thing to be a little…."

"You can say it, Neal…crazy. She found it to be crazy." Dean admitted.

TBC

 

 

Chapter 4

 

Peter looked up at Neal when the conman walked into his office. Something was different. Something had happened since Neal had gone home the night before.

Neal grinned as he sat down in the chair in front of Peter’s desk. He shook his head.

“What?” Peter asked.

“You won’t believe it.” Neal said, still shaking his head.

“What Neal?” Peter asked again.

“I just…Tony, Sam, and Dean know one another.” Neal stated. “Tony met Sam and Dean when he was a detective in Baltimore. He said they were in a bar, and he was going to card them. They looked too young to drink. He caught them twice, with two different sets of IDs. He figured they had to be criminals then…not too many reasons for your average Joe to run around with multiple IDs.”

Peter looked at his C.I. knowing that there was more that he wanted to tell.

“DiNozzo is very…open to what Sam and Dean do.” Neal paused, allowing Peter to grasp what he was saying.

“The whole….” Peter started.

Neal nodded. “Everything, evidently a demon had him by the throat one time. Then another time Tony lost a fist-fight with a witch.”

“What?” Peter said when he finally found his voice.

Neal nodded. “I feel like Tony knows enough to go on a hunt right now, if he needed to. He said he would help Sam and Dean find their object, so that they could get out of town quicker.”

Peter nodded. That was good, he was glad. But Tony would still need to make appearances at the office, too. The agents would ask too many questions, otherwise.

“Do they know where it is yet?” Peter asked.

Peter could tell by the look on Neal’s face that Sam and Dean knew where the object was and that said knowledge would probably cause him a huge headache.

“Everybody does, it’s kinda been…in the newspaper.” Neal stated and waited for his handler to blow up. It didn’t take long.

“Great, Neal! That’s just great.” Peter said as he paced his office. “Maybe they need to take a hammer to the Hope Diamond while they’re at it.”

“The Winchesters find their cases in the newspaper. They read the backstory about why the man was donating the amulet. And they…they wanted to help him get rid of the lasting effects and the after effects it was having on him.”

Peter looked at his C.I. and shook his head.

“You actually believe in that…stuff?” Peter asked.

“I know that I’ve seen enough to make me question things.” Neal answered.

Peter’s cellphone rang at that moment and he answered it before thinking about who it could be. “Sorry El, rough day.”

Neal knew what El was asking listening to the one-sided conversation.

“I cannot have two wanted felons sitting at my dinner table.” Peter explained.

Peter listened for a moment. “No actually, he is a convicted felon on an anklet.”

“Tony is a federal agent, too.”

“No, he knows them.” Peter told El. “Neal had no idea. He was shocked.”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Yeah, I think he’d come.”

Peter hung up. He looked at the bemused expression on Neal’s face and shook his head. “No.” He did not want to discuss this train-wreck of a dinner invitation with his C.I.

Neal smile only got bigger. “She invited Sam and Dean to your house for dinner!” He was shocked. He began to chuckle at the absurdity. “How are you supposed to explain that if say, Hughes, or any other agent or a police officer comes to your house; and Sam and Dean Winchester are sitting at your table partaking of meatloaf and mashed potatoes?”

Peter shook his head. “This must be what it feels like to have a migraine.”

Neal was still chuckling. “What time should I tell Sam and Dean to be there?”

Peter sighed. “7:30 p.m. Tony needs to be there early to help El make cannoli.”

Neal stood up. He continued to chuckle as he made his way down to his desk.

 

NCIS/WC/SPN NCIS/WC/SPN NCIS/WC/SPN NCIS/WC/SPN

 

“You do realize what could happen, to both Tony and I, if Hughes swings by and sees two of the FBI’s Most Wanted in seated at my dinner table?” Peter asked El as he chopped the greens for the salad.

“I like Sam and Dean, Peter.” El replied. “So do you.”

“I like a lot of people, El. I like the people I work with in my division. I don’t invite them to dinner.”

“Maybe you should.” El stated.

“El, this is….” Peter started to say a bad idea.

“Do you mind?” Tony interrupted. “I couldn’t help but hear you.” And he couldn’t, he was just a few feet away working on the cannoli. “I know where you’re coming from here, Peter, and I appreciate it. But these guys have helped us both out. I didn’t even know where they were when I’ve called them. They’ve dropped everything and came running, a few times. They would do it for Neal if he needed them. They would do it for you. Neal said they saved both his and El’s life in that ‘would be’ robbery in the jewelry store that one time. They don’t have that many friends, Peter, people don’t understand what they do. But they are loyal, damned loyal, to the friends that they do have.”

Peter shook his head. “I just don’t understand….”

“Demons are real. Witches are real. Ghosts…they’re real, too.” Tony replied. “I got a noise complaint at an old refinery in Philly. My partner and I checked the building, top to bottom, didn’t find anything. The electricity for the place was controlled by a switch in a box by the front door. I check the box when I left. The switch was off. We got outside, and I happened to look up. There was a light on in a second story window. We didn’t go back in.: Tony paused. “I could tell you a dozen more, just like that, things that happened during my time as a beat cop and then detective.”

Peter opened his mouth to speak.

“If it was a hallucination it was a shared one, my partner saw the light, too.” Tony said. “It’s pretty foolish and arrogant for us, as human beings; to think that we know all there is to know about the world we live in.”

Peter started to reply just as the back door opened.

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 5

 

“Hey, Sweetie.” El said as she hugged Sam, after she wiped the flour she had on her hands on a dish towel.

“Thanks for the invite, El.” Sam replied.

“You’re very welcome.” El looked at Dean and smiled. “The hostess always gets a hug.”

Dean nodded. He handed over the bottle of wine Neal had given him to bring and gave her a hug. “The host is not thrilled, El. I can tell.”

El shook her head. “Just something about the FBI’s Most Wanted eating at his dinner table.” She said with smirk.

Dean grinned when he saw how amused she was. “How did you convince him?”

“I told him I liked you, and I wanted you here.” El retorted. “I know you don’t get many home-cooked meals.”

“…microwave burritos and greasy spoon faire.” Dean conceded.

Tony had greeted his friends, as did Peter and Neal. They all went into the living room as El finished cleaning up from making the cannoli. Tony waited for an opportune time to get Neal’s attention. “I was kind of surprised about the Winchesters and El.” Tony said kind of opening up the topic for discussion.

Neal nodded. “You would be correct. White Collar has had multiple…run-ins with Sam and Dean.” 

Tony was surprised. He had no clue and really could not understand why the boys were not doing a stretch in prison. “What do you mean run-ins?” He asked. It was one thing for Peter to have a relationship with the Winchesters, but El and the entire White Collar Division? Tony didn’t know what to think.

“Well, Sam was….” Neal started just as the doorbell rang. He looked at Peter and Sam and Dean moved back into the kitchen and closer to the back door, easier to make a fast get-away. El looked at Peter and they all held their breaths as Peter answered the door.

“It’s okay.” Peter said, stepping aside to let Diana in. She had Theo in her arms. 

Diana explained as she walked into the living room. “Neal invited me. He knows I don’t get out much these days. And I really wanted Tony to see Theo.”

Tony took the baby so that Diana could take off her jacket and put down her purse. She unzipped his jacket and Tony helped Diana take it off.

“He’s a beautiful baby, Diana.” Tony stated, staring at the handsome little man he held in his arms.

“He looks like you.” Dean said, coming up behind Tony to get a closer look.

“He is so handsome.” Sam replied.

Everyone had kind of forgotten Sam and Dean were there for a moment. Tony tensed wondering what was going to happen.

Diana looked at the Winchesters. It was obvious she had not expected to see them. “Dean Winchester.”

“Agent Berrigan.” Dean replied smiling as they embraced.

“You look much different above ground.” Diana replied, talking about the time she, Peter and Jones had been shot in the New York Sewer system.

Dean laughed. “Yeah, the sewer does nothing for my complexion.”

Tony was completely confused. He looked at both Dean and Diana.

“Bullets do nothing for mine.” Diana stated, reliving the unpleasant moment.

“I could check your….” Dean started. He was about to say scar.

“I’m still a lesbian.” Diana stated.

“You sure…” Dean stated. “I mean, I’ve been told I’m adorable.”

“Positive.” Diana replied chuckling as she caught the reaction on Tony’s face. “Besides, you’re gonna have to fight Tony for me.” She looked at Tony. “You do know these two, right?”

Tony nodded. He then looked at the elder Winchester. “Dean…get your own lesbian girlfriend!”

“Okay, this has officially gotten too weird, above and beyond the expected level of weirdness.” Peter replied. “Let’s eat. Diana, we’ll make room for Theo and a high chair.”

 

TBC

 

Chapter 6

 

Peter looked at his cornucopia of guests and then looked at his wife. She had taken the bottle of wine from Sam Winchester, one of the FBI’s most wanted, who had brought it when he arrived with his brother, Dean Winchester, who also just so happened to be on the list of the FBI’s Most Wanted. The two most wanted felons had arrived with another felon, an International Art Thief, by the name of Neal Caffrey, who just happened to be Peter’s very own C.I. And to top off the evening, just like the whipped cream and cherry on the sundae was NCIS Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Tony knew both the Winchesters and Caffrey, and had actually come, early, from Neal’s place to help El make cannoli. And last, but not least, was White Collar’s own Agent Diana Barrigon with infant son, Theo Barrigon. Diana had a ‘crush’ on Dean and on Tony. She thought both men to be incredibly desirable, to be men.

Peter looked at the people now seated at his table. He held up his glass and his guests joined him. “Here’s to…” He looked around the table at his vast assortment of guests. “unconventional and unusual friendships.”

Everybody then clinked their glasses and took a sip of champagne. Dinner conversation flowed easily as everyone enjoyed their meal and each other’s company. El had seated Theo between Dean and Diana. But, when Theo got fussy Dean was the first one to attend to him. He grabbed Theo up out of his highchair and started walking around with him. Diana started to object, but then she saw how Dean was with her son.

“You’re gonna make a great dad.” Diana said as she came up behind Dean and watched him with Theo.

Dean shook his head. “I can’t see that happening.” He turned and looked at Diana. “Not with my life.”

Diana saw a tiny bit of sadness and resignation in Dean’s face as he made his statement. “Well, I hope you get the chance. It’s…it’s sure made a huge difference in my life.”

“I can see why.” Dean said as he looked at Theo. “He’s a good baby.”

“For the most part, but he does have his moments.” Diana admitted.

“Your food’s getting cold. I’ll take care of him until you’re finished.” Dean said. “I’ll feed him too, if you want.”

Diana looked back at her plate. Her food was getting cold. “…so is yours.”

“El usually takes pity on us and gives us the leftovers.” Dean stated. “I’ll eat later if I’m still hungry.”

Diana nodded. She went back to the table and sat down. A few minutes later Tony had finished eating. He got up and took Theo from Dean so that Dean could then sit down and finish eating.

Sam soon finished and took his turn holding the baby. Diana relaxed and enjoyed the conversation and the meal. She knew her son was in good hands. She relished the free babysitting service and the nice evening out.

NCIS /SPN / WC NCIS /SPN / WC NCIS /SPN / WC

“Come on, Dean.” Tony said. He knew where Peter kept his guitar. When everyone had finished dinner and had gone into the living room Tony went and got it. He handed the guitar to Dean.

Dean shook his head. He liked to sing, no he loved to sing. But he hated to be put on the spot.

“You lost the bet, remember.” Tony told him. “You owe me.”

Dean bowed his head. He really had forgotten. And he was so sure he would win that he took the bet.

“This is not a street corner, but it’ll do.” Tony replied.

That had everybody looking from Tony to Dean and then back.

Dean sighed. “I lost a bet, so Tony told me I had to stand on a street corner in Washington, D.C. and sing Feliz Navidad at the top of my lungs.”

“And?” Tony said, Dean had not said the most important part.

“Tony?” Dean pleaded. “Come on, Man. Leave me some dignity.”

“You agreed.” Tony said, grinning.

“You were never my friend anyway.” Dean pouted.

“Get over yourself.” Tony replied.

“I left my red silk boxers at home…and my Santa Claus hat…and my black Santa boots.” Dean glared at Tony

Everybody was chuckling by now.

“What was the bet?” Neal asked.

“Tony had said that Abby would not be wearing her gothic clothes that day.” Dean explained. “And he was right. When I saw her she had on a nice pink business suit. It was so unlike her, and I was very surprised. What Tony didn’t tell me was that Abby had to be in court that day.” He glared at Tony.

“Abby Scuito, she is our Gothic Forensic Scientist in D.C.” Tony explained. “The only thing she wears that’s regulation is the lab coat.”

“”Why the, um…outfit?” Diana asked, grinning, wondering why Tony had a Christmas theme going.

“It was July at the time. Nobody would be expecting it.” Tony explained.

“I really don’t like you.” Dean snapped at Tony.

“You’ll get over it.” Tony brushed off the comment, knowing Dean was kidding. 

Dean knew Tony liked to hear him sing. And Tony usually requested him sing and play something every time they were together. Dean took the guitar and strummed it for a moment. He then started to sing. El, Peter, Diana, and Neal were very surprised that Dean could sing, and that he could sing so well. 

“Okay, I guess that will do.” Tony said, speaking of filling the requirements of the bet. “But next time….” He left the promise of something devious hanging.

“And what would have happened if Tony had been wrong? Oh, and Spanish. I didn’t know you could speak Spanish.” El asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer. These guys could come up with some…inventive things to do to each other. 

Dean nodded. “I’m fluent in Spanish. I can read Latin and German. And a little bit of Japanese. And to answer your other question, Tony had to stand on the top of his desk and do a rendition of any Back Street Boys song, of his choosing.”

“And how were you going to know if he did it or not?” Neal asked.

“I was having somebody video tape it for me.” Dean replied. Tony knew nothing about that. He was under the impression that just the word of his fellow coworkers would be enough.

“What?” Tony asked, he was stunned. “Who was it? Who’s the traitor?” He demanded.

Dean shook his head. He wasn’t giving up anything.

“Sam?” Tony looked at the young Winchester.

Sam put his hands up and shook his head. He knew nothing and wanted no part of it.

“This is not over, Dean Winchester.” Tony said, glaring at the man.

Dean grinned back. “You don’t scare me, DiNozzo.”

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 7

 

Dean handed the guitar to Neal. “It’s your turn.” He said as Neal reluctantly took the instrument. “When was the last time ‘Wayward Son’ sang?

Neal and Tony looked at one another. “Yesterday.” Tony stated.

“You know what I mean.” Dean replied.

Tony nodded. “I know. About 20 years ago.”

El, Peter and Diana looked at the three of them, wondering what on Earth they were talking about.

Neal saw their confusion. “That’s the name Tony and I had for our band…well, duo. We used to get paid to play at the school’s dances. It was pretty nice. We named ourselves after the Kansas song by the same name. It became our signature song.”

They were all shocked. “Wayward Son, huh…autobiographical?” Peter asked.

Dean chuckled. “We all have ‘Daddy’ issues.”

Sam, Tony and Neal just nodded their agreement.

Neal took the guitar and strummed the strings a little. He and Tony then launched into their signature song. 

“That was…really good, Neal.” El said. “You too, Tony, and Dean, I had no idea you have such a great voice.”

Dean grinned and so did Neal and Tony. None of them said anything.

“Well, on that note,” Dean said, standing. “…we have a lot to do tomorrow, an early day. We got to go.”

Sam stood up, too. “You’re with us tomorrow, right?” His question was directed at Tony.

Tony stood up and stretched. “Yeah,” He said, looking at his watch. “I am. I guess I better go too.”

“I’ll head out with them.” Neal said as he stood. “Thank you, Peter and El, for such a nice dinner. And thank you, Diana for coming and bringing Theo.” He gave El and Diana quick hugs.

Tony, Sam and Dean followed suit and pretty soon they were all out the door.

“Dean, you’ve got to tell me about you and Diana in the sewer.” Tony stated. They all used the back alley. They waited for just a few moments before June’s driver arrived They all piled in. It was too far and too dark to walk. Plus, it would not be good for Tony’s career to be seen with two wanted fugitives.

Dean looked at Tony and made a face. “There are just so many things wrong with that statement.”

Tony just looked at him and grinned. “That’s alright, if you don’t want to tell me. I’m sure Neal will. Or maybe I’ll ask Diana before I head back to D.C.”

Dean told the tale in great detail. He finished as the limo reached the mansion’s garage. The driver stopped to let his passengers out before he secured the car for the night. 

Tony was awake and drinking Italian Roast on the veranda by the time the Winchesters got up and got dressed. He had managed to sneak into the apartment and not wake Neal as he walked through and headed outside to enjoy the view.

Tony waited until Sam and Dean come out and helped themselves to coffee and a scone before he spoke. “So, what will we be begging, borrowing, and/or stealing today?”

Dean grinned and sipped his coffee before he answered. “We’ll do the stealing. But you can help us with the begging and the borrowing.”

Sam handed Tony a newspaper article featuring the gem that they needed to borrow for a cleansing ritual. They figured taking it would not be too difficult. Returning it however would be where Tony and Neal would come in. They would simply return the lost item to its rightful owner. 

“Isn’t that a little...convenient?” Tony asked. “How am I supposed to…come across this found item?”

“Very easily.” Dean explained. “That’s where Neal comes in. We give it to you. You just give it to Neal to return. If you get caught with it before that, just make up as story. If not, then Neal slips it into the collection of somebody on Peter’s hit list, White Collar busts them. And all is right with the world.”

Tony looks at Dean. “Please tell me which fantasy world you’re living in. I’d like to come visit sometimes.” He paused. “What…Why, in hell, would you ever think that things would go that smoothly?” 

“Eternal optimism.” Dean made a distasteful face. “And good Karma.”

Tony drained his coffee cup and stood up. “You, Dean Winchester, practically ooze pessimism. And we won’t even start on your Karma. And what about Peter? The man’s not stupid. ”

“DiNozzo’s right.” Sam stated. “Your Karma sucks. We need a Plan B.”

“You lost your shoe in a storm grate. Bela shot you. And you want to talk to me about Karma?” Dean asked. He then spoke to Tony. “And we’re kind of banking on the fact that Peter likes you and wouldn’t want to see you get in trouble.”

“You’re banking on one fed’s sympathies to keep another fed out of prison.” Tony said. “Do you really want me to tell you what is wrong with that statement?”

“I gave you an out, Tony.” Dean replied. “You found the gem. Be as creative with the ‘how’ as you’d like.” He said, grinning.

“First of all,” Tony stated, looking at Dean. “…you’re an ass. Second of all, what ‘how; can I come up with that’s even going to be believable. If I’m working with Peter, I wouldn’t withhold evidence, I would give it up right away. And it would be weird for it to suddenly show up.”

Sam was still stuck on what Dean said before, and it ticked him off, a little. “It was a lucky rabbit’s foot, Dean.” Sam stated. “I didn’t have it anymore. Besides, do you see Bela or that damned foot anywhere around here?”

Dean looked at his brother for a moment. He then asked. “Well, Tony, what’s your Plan B?”

“We don’t even know if Neal will go along with Plan A.” Tony stated. “Let’s get his input on this first.”

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 8

 

Neal heard voices. He knew his guests were up and moving about his apartment. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He got up and put on his robe. He headed to the bathroom. He then came out onto the veranda and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down and started to sip the brew.

“Well, good morning to you, too.” Tony said, taking in the unkempt hair and the fact the C.I. was still in his PJs. He chuckled. Tony knew Neal was not himself until he had downed at least half a cup of coffee.

Neal looked at his houseguests and groaned. “What illegality will we be perpetrating today?”

Dean laid out the plan for Neal, explaining his and Tony’s parts in great detail. 

Neal drained his coffee cup before speaking. “What’s Plan B?” He said, asking no one in particular.

Sam, Dean and Tony looked at one another. But Dean was the first to speak. “That’s Tony’s department.”

“What?” Dean asked. “You’re the one who said we needed one. You do the honors.”

Tony glared at the elder Winchester before he turned his attention back to the conman.

“We…we don’t exactly have one yet.” Tony admitted.

“You always need a Plan B, because Plan A never goes as intended.” Neal stated.

“Well, at least we won’t have to worry about Peter or White Collar on this one.” Sam replied.

“That may not be the case. I heard that there will be extra guards and sophisticated security at the exhibit.” Neal informed them, based on the value of the items. Peter said the street was talking, saying multiple threats of thievery.”

“Well,” Dean stated. “We just need until tomorrow night. That is when the exhibit will be packed up to be stored. I understand the storage place is somewhere, off site from the museum.”

“That could actually work to our advantage.” Neal stated. “That extends the potential exposure to more criminal elements, more chances for the items to be stolen.”

Dean nodded. “And it gives us a larger window of opportunity.”

“So, what’s Plan B?” Sam asked.

“What Plan B always is. Leave someone you hate holding the bag.” Tony replied. “And I’m sure Neal has someone in mind.”

Neal nodded. He had the perfect stooge.

“That seems rather…hypocritical…” Dean observed. “… for a law-abiding federal agent.”

“Plan A will work. Plan B is just the fall back.” Tony reassured him. “We won’t have to resort to framing an innocent person.”

Sam shook his head. “It just sounds so much worse when you say it like that.”

Neal spoke up this time. “Look Guys, don’t feel bad for this ‘innocent person.’ He’s done plenty of bad stuff. He just hasn’t been caught yet.” He paused. “Trust me, he’s past due.”

 

NCIS/SPN/WC NCIS/SPN/WC NCIS/SPN/WC NCIS/SPN/WC

 

“Do you know what they have planned?” El asked as she finished up last night’s dishes before breakfast. She had put everything but the pots and pans in the dishwasher. And now she just really wanted to get her kitchen clean.

Peter shook his head and he helped El get things back in order. “I have no idea. And I don’t want to know.”

“I’m surprised Tony would be…involved.” El admitted.

“I don’t think that he would, except to get the Winchesters out of town faster.” Peter replied.

El understood that. She knew them pretty well, she thought. And she didn’t want to see them go to prison either.

“If they get caught…?” El posed the question.

“If they get caught, I have plausible deniability.” Peter replied. “But Tony’s career would be over, and they would all end up in prison.”

“I just…I don’t get Tony risking his career like that.” El replied.

“I’ve done the same for Neal, El.” Peter replied. “We have to have faith that they’re doing the right thing even if their methods and their reasons seem wrong.”

“That’s a lot of faith.” El admitted.

Peter smiled and nodded. “Neal hasn’t let me down yet.”

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 9

 

Sam and Dean donned the uniforms that they had ‘borrowed’ and entered the museum with the rest of the cleaning and restoration staff. They made themselves busy, pretending to clean the display cases as other members of the crew began to pack the desired item into its storage container. The Winchesters opted not to be part of the group who stored the artifacts. That position required each person to sign a form stating that they had been responsible for the storage of the artifacts and that they had verified the inventory of the exhibit. The signatures were checked against the names of the people working for the company, so the Winchesters would have been easily found out. 

Sam slipped the amulet out as Dean kept watch. The inventory had already been taken and signed off on. All that needed to be done was to get the crates to the secure courier van to take them to the offsite storage location. The cleaning staff had no idea where the facility was, or even the name. It was another piece of security for the items. Sam slipped the item into his jacket pocket. Then he and Dean left by the back door, just in case the item was tagged, in such a way, to set off the metal detectors located at the main entrances. The rest of the crew had not paid much attention to the two, so they did not miss them when they were gone. After a quick release ceremony to rid the former owner of lingering unpleasantness, they handed the amulet over to the next person in line, Neal, thus modifying the plan slightly. Sam and Dean felt that Neal would be able to go ahead and place the amulet where it would be found by someone else easily enough. Thereby, not getting the NCIS agent involved in the actual act.

“What happened to the plan, guys?” Tony asked the Winchesters.

“…plausible deniability.” Dean replied.

“I helped with the planning.” Tony said.

“You hear criminals talk about committing crimes.” Neal said. “That’s like saying you heard a chef planning a menu.”

“You don’t know any such crime was actually committed.” Sam said. “You didn’t see it.”

“You don’t know anything was taken.” Neal added. “And you didn’t see it returned.”

“Therefore,” Dean concluded. “…you have plausible deniability.”

“First of all, Dean Winchester, you should never use the word ‘therefore,’ it doesn’t suit you.” Tony retorted. “And second of all, there is a fine line….”

“You didn’t cross it.” Neal said, shaking his head.

“I feel like I did.” Tony stated. “I knew of a crime that….”

“You knew of ‘talk’ of a crime.” Sam stated. “That’s it.”

The fact was Neal was having trouble returning the amulet. It was actually still in Neal’s possession, in a hiding place that Peter knew nothing about. Neal had just discovered it himself. And he used it now because it was not ‘technically’ in his apartment. That way if Peter needed to search, the conman would come up clean.

“I’m…there’s a problem.” Neal admitted when he and Tony had a private moment in the office. “I can’t unload this thing on the guy I wanted to. He’s not been in the city for three weeks. He’s off visiting family in Arizona or Texas, or something. I can’t get access to any other case or case file. That’s the only one we’re working on that we could even pin this crime on. All the evidence for the other cases we worked on recently was returned to the warehouse.” Neal shook his head. “Every agent down there knows me. They won’t let me in the place by myself. You can’t get in there, not without a White Collar agent with you. And you know we can’t involve anybody else in this.”

Tony shook his head and sighed in frustration. “Sam and Dean…what do they…?”

Neal shook his head. “They officially left this morning.” He winked. “They wanted me to tell you goodbye. But they said it would be easier if they were already long gone when this thing was ‘discovered’ stolen.”

Tony nodded. He understood. “That’s good. That takes suspicion off you, too. It’ll help.”

Neal agreed. “But, that still leaves a problem. You are going to have to help me with this. I can’t…I just need to match a crook up to the crime. I need somebody who was actually in the city when the Winchesters took this thing.” Neal paused. “I need access to the White Collar files to find a likely candidate.”

“There’s no way you keep things that current.” Tony said a little astounded.

“You’d be surprised at the FBI’s resources, Tony.” Neal stated. “You really would.”

Tony looked around to make sure none of the other agents were close enough to hear them. “You need me to snoop around in the files for a name.” Tony concluded.

The conman nodded. He looked around also to double check.

“And what if I get caught?” Tony said. “What about my so called ‘plausible deniability?’”

“That went out the window when we altered Plan A, trashed Plan B, and jumped right into Plan C.” Neal explained.

“Aren’t we still ‘technically’ on Plan B?”

Neal shook his head again. “My stooge was out of town. And all the others I thought about setting up wouldn’t be stupid enough to go for something so public, something that’s been in the papers so much.”

Tony shook his head he was getting a headache. He eyed Neal. “And you think this is fun, this scheming and planning?” He paused. “Sam and Dean, are they still in the mansion? We need their…expertise.”

Neal nodded. “It’s about outsmarting everybody. It’s about…finding just the right plan that will let you get away with it all.”

“Yeah, well, stop it already.” Tony said.

Neal grinned. “The Winchesters are still here. I just told Peter that they weren’t so that they won’t be blamed.”

“Can’t you just make some inquiries; listen to what’s going on, on the street.” Tony asked.

“Moz could make some inquiries.” Neal offered.

“The little bald-headed dude, really?” Tony asked. “He’s….”

“He can do it and not draw attention to us.” Neal said knowing what Tony was thinking.

Tony shook his head. This was getting too complicated. “Adding another person, Neal…I don’t know.”

“We can go back to the idea of you searching the White Collar files.” Neal offered.

Tony looked at Neal for a second. He then went to the fridge and helped himself to a beer. He popped the top and took a long swig. “It’s sounding better all the time.”

 

TBC

 

This next chapter will probably be the last. And, actually, it may take me awhile to write it. I am just not sure yet, how I want to end this story. Thank you all, so much, for reviewing and alerting. I hope you enjoyed the journey thus far. JL

 

 

 

Chapter 10

 

“What a minute. I just…I think I have a solution. These criminals you’re talking about. I just…we all have stupid friends. What not say that this friend was operating in the criminal’s absence?”

“That wouldn’t work, DiNozzo.” Neal explained. “We don’t want Peter to have to investigate a homicide.”

“So…” Tony said looking at his friends. “…zero tolerance in the art world, too, huh?”

Neal nodded. “We’re convicted for non-violent crimes. But some of these guys, Tony, they are as ruthless as any serial killer. These really are people you don’t want to mess with.”

Tony nodded this time. “Okay, just an idea. So we go with the little bald man?”

“Mozzie it is.” Neal said as he pulled out his phone to make the call.

 

NCIS/SPN/WC NCIS/SPN/WC NCIS/SPN/WC NCIS/SPN/WC

 

“He’s up to something.” Peter said, as he paced his living room floor. 

El hated to see her husband like this. And she knew that he knew that the Winchesters had something in mind. Did he think that Neal had something else going on? That had to be it. He had to know that Neal would help the Winchesters, whatever and however, they needed it, too though.

“You knew the Winchesters were up to something, Hon.” El stated. “You had to know that Neal would help them.”

“Yeah, and get us all put in prison for aiding and abetting.” Peter added.

“That’s not….”

“You seem to forget, Hon. Sam and Dean are on The FBI’s Most Wanted list.” Peter said the stress evident in his voice. “And they’re on there for a reason.”

“We both know that that…reason isn’t accurate.” El said. She still had a lot of problems reconciling what she had heard about Sam and Dean to the two people she had come to know and care about.

“Be that as it may…we could all be looking at jail time. Sam, Dean and Neal would likely never see the outside of a prison again. And Tony and I, well, law enforcement officers are not treated well by inmates, especially when they become prisoners themselves.” Peter stated.

El shook her head. She didn’t want anybody in prison. But she knew for sure it would be trouble for Tony and Peter, probably a literal death sentence. She felt the Winchesters, if they made it to prison would probably die before their execution date came, living on death row. They would be charged several life sentences for the multitude of murders that they had been accused of. She knew the two young men could spend many, many years, just waiting for death to come. Neal, likely, would have the lightest sentence. But still, with repeated offenses, he would be looking at a fairly long prison time. None of it looked good, for anybody. This was a horrible scheme just waiting to be uncovered. She just hoped that there was a way for them to cover their collective asses and not get caught.

 

NCIS/SPN/WC NCIS/SPN/WC NCIS/SPN/WC NCIS/SPN/WC

 

“So, I’m actually depending on a bald, weird, little conspiracy theorist to keep me out of prison?” Tony asked, not believing his life has actually reached this point.

“I trust him, Tony.” Neal stated.

Tony shook his head, disbelieving. “I need to be in D.C. I need to finalize my will, get my affairs in order.”

“Tony.” The conman shook his head. He understood, but he knew Mozzie, much better than Tony. He knew he could trust the man. “I get….”

Tony shook his head. “No…no you don’t! This is not just my career. It’s my life. I mean literally. I will not last a day in prison. Once people find out I’m a fed…that I was a cop. I might as well be dead. If they don’t put me in solitary…and keep me there, I’ll be dead before my first day is up.” The agent explained. “Then, if my fellow inmates don’t do me in. There are some guards who would be glad to do it themselves. A lot of the ones I talked to feel like the prisons are full of innocent people, framed by agents and cops. They would love to get a shot at any of us that they could. They sympathize with these inmates. They’re with them every day. And they got to know them, come to like them, it’s….”

Neal shook his head, vigorously. He had not known and had not realized some of the things that Tony had said. It put things into a different prospective. There was no way that Peter and Tony deserved prison for something that they were unwillingly dragged into. He decided, right then, he would do what he needed to protect Tony and Peter, to keep them out of jail.

Neal was pacing the floor when Sam and Dean came upstairs to his apartment. “We have problems.” He said as he paced.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked unaware of any new developments.

“Tony…” The conman said, shaking his head. “…he can’t be involved in this, he and Peter…” Neal continued to pace, very distressed.

“Already done.” Sam replied.

“What?” Neal asked. He had definitely missed something.

“June found your…hiding place.” Dean explained. “We knew we couldn’t leave it there. It was…we didn’t want June to get into trouble for having a stolen item in her house. So, we returned it this morning. We walked in with the morning cleaning crew. The crew usually cleans at night. But they had a late art show the night before and it didn’t break up until about 1 a.m. So they had them come in before the museum opened for the day.” The older Winchester grinned. “We got lucky…for once. We returned it to the storage area. We pretended to do a little cleaning, then we left.”

“That easy, huh?” Neal asked.

“Somethings things work out for us, Caffrey.” Sam said. “It’s rare. But it happens, so we take advantage when we can.”

“We just wanted to say goodbye to DiNozzo, first.” Dean stated, looking around. Where is Tony anyway?”

“He was downstairs I think he and Peter were going to talk over some agent stuff.” The conman said.

Dean looked at his friend and grinned. “Don’t be jealous, Neal, Burke and DiNozzo’s bromance has no effect on you. He still….”

Neal gave Dean the hairy eyeball.

Sam grinned, teasing Neal a little himself. “I don’t know, Dean, a cop and a con verses two feds.”

Dean looked at his brother. “You know, you might be right. But, I think…if Neal plays it right, he can lore Tony back with beer and football.”

“Ha, ha, you’re hilarious.” Neal said, not the least bit amused. “Tony knows…things about me that Peter doesn’t. I just really…really don’t need those two comparing notes.”

 

THE END

END NOTES: This story was a great deal of fun to write, and I may write another in the future. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. And, as always, thanks for taking the journey with me. JL


End file.
